


Gordian Knot Aftermath

by midnightecho



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwiA2onrVUI">this sketch</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordian Knot Aftermath

Alexander the Great watched the two halves of the knot fall to the ground with smug satisfaction.

“Oi! You can’t do that!” the stallholder yelled.

Alexander sighed. I’m not having any of this, he thought. Not today.

He raised his sword in a flash and held the tip under the man’s chin. The fear that flashed in his eyes told Alexander he’d won and a smile spreads across his face. He just loved winning.

“Actually, no, you’re right; no one said you couldn’t use a sword…”

“Now... Where’s my Asia?”

The stallholder gulped and slowly raised his hands to motion in a north-easterly direction. “Urm... sort of over there,” he stammered.

“Thanks,” Alexander hissed. He withdrew his sword and, with a final glare at the stallholder, motioned for his flanking soldiers to follow him. He had to claim Asia as efficiently as possible; he needed to head home to share the good news. On second thoughts–

“My good soldiers,” he started, stopping in the street to face them. “Go forth and claim our prize. I must leave you for now, but I trust that after your years of professional training you will return with news of conquer. Otherwise... Well, you know what’ll happen.”

The group nodded, simultaneously and hastily, and then continued on their way. Now alone, Alexander turned in the opposite direction and headed towards his villa. A smile spread across his face as he envisioned the look on Hephaestion’s face when he told him of his anniversary gift...

On entering his villa Alexander removed his elaborate army helmet. He liked to be as regular as was possible when he was with Hephaestion; it only felt right that they considered each other equal citizens rather than leader and advisor.

Stepping silently, Alexander rounded the corner to see his partner in the study hunched over various maps of Europe with his back to him. So as to make it a surprise, he crept up behind Hephaestion until he could smell him; the tantalising scent that enticed his senses and drew every part of him closer until they were almost touching...

“Afternoon,” Alexander murmured seductively into his boyfriend’s ear.

Hephaestion jumped; properly jumped, not jump a little jolt – he leapt to the side, limbs flailing, giving a loud yell of shock then registered Alexander and clutched at his chest as he attempted to regain a regular breathing pattern.

“I thought I’d told you not to do that!” he hissed.

Alexander looked disappointed. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you achieved that.” Hephaestion exhaled heavily and turned back to his maps with an annoyed expression tainting his usually soft features; half of the papers had scattered onto the floor. He reached down to retrieve them and straightened them out against the tabletop.

Resuming his position behind Hephaestion, Alexander wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

Hephaestion tilted his head to rest it on Alexander’s. “It’s okay,” he sighed. “Anyway, I can’t stay mad at you; it’s our anniversary,” he added, a smile creeping into his voice.

“Mmm, which brings me nicely to another surprise,” Alexander said, feeling the other man tense slightly in his arms. He pulled a roll of parchment from his belt and spread it out on top of the papers on the table already as Hephaestion relaxed. Alexander waited for a response.

“Umm, what’s this?”

“Your present.”

“Ah... a map.”

“No, it’s better than a map. What’s it a map of?”

“Asia.”

“Exactly.”

“...”

“...”

“I still don’ get it.”

Alexander sighed. “Your present is Asia.”

Hephaestion turned slowly to face Alexander, a look of disbelief mixed with exhilaration clear on his face. “Are- are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Alexander grinned. He loved seeing Hephaestion happy; he never tired of it. His heart fluttered as he watched a broad smile developed on Hephaestion’s face, watched him bite his lip as he attempted to take on the full scale of his present. God, he was sexy when he did that. Alexander longed to press his lips against the other man’s, smother him with kisses and hold him close, make him moan his name...

And he didn’t have to wait long; Hephaestion launched himself into his arms and crushed Alexander’s lips with his own.

After a moment, he broke the kiss and looked deep into Alexander’s eyes. Those eyes... he could stare into their stunning blue depths forever.

“Thank you,” Hephaestion whispered.

“I can give you more to thank me for if you want,” Alexander replied in a seductive voice.

“But I haven’t finished working...” Hephaestion knew it would never stop Alexander before he said it, not when he was in this mood. He wasn’t even sure why he attempting to stop Alexander seducing him; his body was yearning for it.

“It’s our anniversary,” Alexander countered, leaning in and planting kisses up and down Hephaestion’s long, elegant neck.

“Yeah, you’re right, fuck work this evening,” Hephaestion amended.

“I’d much rather fuck you this evening,” Alexander replied, his lips so close to his ear that Hephaestion felt himself harden immediately.

“Fine by me,” he breathed.

Alexander pushed him back against the table and pushed all the papers aside in one smooth motion. Hephaestion hopped onto the tabletop, no longer caring about his  
paperwork, and watched with desire as Alexander climbed up onto the table, straddling him.

“You know, I had to laterally untie a Gordian knot to get you Asia,” Alexander said.

“Really?” Hephaestion replied, pulling Alexander closer by the neck of his uniform. “Well maybe you can laterally undress me as well.”

Alexander grinned. “I prefer a more literal approach for that.”


End file.
